Love
by urlittlenerd
Summary: Find out all about Temari's love life from her veiw and her dates veiw


**Love**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own N****aruto.**

Chapter one: Temari's view

Oh my fucking god! There is no way this is happening. Was the first thought that Temari had when she had heard the phone call. According to what she had just heard Sasuke was officially going out with her and wanted to see a horror movie on Saturday.

There is no way. All though she imagined Sasuke's… hot muscular abs…and his strong arms rapping around her just like in her dreams and then just then he leans in slowly… oh ever so slowly. Then comes the part she has been waiting for… the kiss. Hear it comes she thought as she leans in too puckering her lips and… then they touch. Oh, his lips were like kissing silk they were so smooth. Then he pulls away and looks at her and says lets go to my place but of course she wanted to go slow. So he said that he could see her at the football game and she would say yes.

But that was only a dream.

Ok so what happened at the movie was this: we were watching the movie and then out of now where he put his arm around my shoulder and watched most of the movie the small fraction that he was not watching the movie he was looking into my eyes. Then I would look into his and see that his eyes were a lovely onyx. We would smile when we met eyes in the middle and turn away. I could tell what he was thinking. He wanted to kiss me but couldn't get the guts to do so either that or he wanted to hold my hand but all I know was that he wanted to do something to show his affection towards me but never did and I was sad that he didn't because I wanted to see how much he wanted to be with me but once again that did not happen. So at the end of the movie then he said that he had a good time and loved to go to the football game with me so of course I said yes and when we did I had another dream.

That dream was: we were sitting there in the back of the bleachers. Were we could cuddle and snuggle and be close once again and this time we were. We were hand in hand and were about to kiss once again and then the whistle blew and everybody stood up and we were the only one sitting and it turned out that we had a touchdown. Then he said that he wanted to see me behind the bleachers. I said that I would be there but in a minute. I ran all the way to the bathrooms and took out my lip gloss. My favorite kind, cherry. When I got back he said that he had been wanting to do this for a really long time. He took me in his arms and kissed me. Of course me being me I kissed him back. Strong and hard as I might describe it.

Well that night did not end up behind the bleachers. We sat in the front and who knew that he was so into football. Every time there was a touchdown he was the first to stand up. The only thing nice he did to me was that he bought me a soda. He hardly even talked to me and when he did it was about that the other team had a down or whatever and I did not get any of it. I sat there and wondered if this relationship was going to work or was it all in my imagination. I was going to talk to him tonight when he dropped me off at my house.

So the whole ride home was silent and when we pulled into my drive way he turned and kissed me! The kiss only lasted a couple minutes but me being me I kissed back hoping it would last a whole lot longer. But there was no need for my question. So I got out of his car and ran all the way up to my house. I did not talk to him for a couple of days and it seemed like a really long time but when he finally call me it was depressing. He had dumped me because he did not feel a connection between "us". I really wanted to know him better but he said that it was useless and he was interested in someone else. I found out who that someone else is too, it is my best friend Sakura! How could she do that to me! I have been her best friend since the second grade and what does she do to me… she dates my boyfriend. I guess they look good together. "the perfect couple" as she would say if it were me and someone else. It will be ok after a while and about five gallons of warm water and ten pounds of chocolate ice cream.


End file.
